


Mother's Day

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [38]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's Claire's first Mother's Day as a mother.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family of Ten [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Mother's Day

Claire woke up to a startling silence. She was alone in bed, her husband nowhere to be seen, and their three-month-old daughter wasn't also in the crib she used to sleep. She put on her robe and went on their search. She found in them in kitchen, music on, as Jamie danced while cooking in his football boxers and heart patterned socks and wee Faith laughed on her baby seat. 'Yer mam is goin' to love this? And then we'll be gettin' ye on yer new dress and go to visit Granny Ellen.' Claire laughed at the scene, betraying her position. 'Och, Sassenach, what are ye doin' here? Jamie said as he went to give her a good morning kiss.

'I woke up, and you two were not there, so I came looking for you.' Said Claire, tightening her arms around her husband until a second kiss was given.

'But, 'tis yer day. I was preparin' this for give it to ye in bed. Ye deserve it.' A third kiss found its way to Claire's lips. 

'What do you mean?' Claire said, completely ignorant of what Jamie meant.

'Och, Sassenach, dinna tell me ye dinna ken what day is today.'

'Sunday, but beyond that,'

'Happy Mother's Day, Sassenach. Yer first as a mother.'

'Oh, shit, it's today? I completely forgot.'

'Seriously? I thought that being the first since Faith born, ye'll be aware of it. Jenny past weeks reminding us before her own first Mother's Day after wee Jamie was born.'

'Sorry, Jamie, I just... sorry for ruin your surprise. It looks beautiful' Claire said as she looked at the fancy tray and the flowers Jamie had already prepared for the ocassion.

'What happens, mo chridhe?' Jamie hold Claire firmly. 'I can feel there's somethin' goin' on yer heid.'

'It's just...well...you know, growing up without a mother, I kinda just learnt to take it out of my head.' She left Jamie's safe arms to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. 'Above all in school, it felt better if I ignored it, the gift projects and the teachers fussing about it.' Claire felt tears starting to form in her eyes. 'God, I'm ruining it even more now, I suppose.'

'Dinna fash for that, a nighean. 'Tis OK.' Jamie hugged her and caressed her hair gently, he knew how much she loved it and relaxed her. 'Ye havena ruined anythin', mo chridhe. Ye ken, let's start the day again. Take Faith and go back to bed, let me finish here and get it to you. 'Tis yer day, and I'm no' lettin' ye be sad today.'

Claire did what Jamie said and went back to their bedroom, waiting for him in bed until appeared with the breakfast tray, a bunch of balloons and a kangaroo plushie whose joey held a heart saying 'I love you Mam.' Claire almost burst on tears again, this time out of happiness, of how wonderful her husband was. 'What I did to deserve a husband as wonderful as you, Jamie.' She said to him as the cuddle on bed after breakfast.

'Just be yerself Sassenach.' Jamie answered her with a kiss.


End file.
